


bake me all the cakes in the world

by mariesperspective



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Tried, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesperspective/pseuds/mariesperspective
Summary: Tsukishima has a big ass crush on Yamaguchi, and his mind goes a mile per minute. Yamaguchi bakes.Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are the best and the worst friends at the same time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 305





	bake me all the cakes in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, It's me again, too soon, with another fanfic of my otp  
> But this time it's mostly fluff and humor, or at least, i tried lol  
> enjoy!

When Tsukishima crashes at college by ten, late and missing his first class is when he knows this is going to be a pain-in-the-ass day. Actually, it has been a pain in the ass week, but sometimes it sucks less to be alive.

Sadly, he has a feeling the day only can go downhill, as he sees how Kuroo approaches him with coffee in his hand, and a bunch load of biology’s books.

“I heard you oversleep,” Kuroo says as he takes a sip of his coffee, sitting on the chair beside Tsukishima, “and by heard I mean Bokuto texted me that you texted Akaashi that you oversleep.” He puts his books on the table.

Tsukishima has been friends with the three of them since Bokuto soaked his favorite book with coffee, two years ago. Bokuto apologized thoroughly the week so much that Tsukishima had to buy him a smoothie so he could stop sulking and chasing after him, _even when he was the one to fuck it up,_ and Kuroo laughed so much Akaashi was afraid he would have a cardiac arrest in the middle of the corridor.

The worst part was that Bokuto didn’t stop chasing him, and with Bokuto came Kuroo and Akaashi. As a pack. He really enjoyed Akaashi’s company, though. Kuroo and Bokuto, he couldn’t say much.

“And I heard you failed you text.” Tsukishima replies, enjoying how Kuroo’s smile drops a little.

But instead of getting mad, he just shrugs, opening his book and smiling again. “Sucks to tell you that, nevertheless, I passed. Thank you very much,” he takes his bag, opening it, and taking out a donut, offering it to Tsukishima. He just silently accepts it.

After a minute, Kuroo looks at him, analyzing, “How’s everything with Yamaguchi? Is he the reason why you’re not sleeping?”

Ah, the so not wanted topic of the year.

Kuroo found out about Tsukishima’s crush on his childhood best friend after one studies’ night in their apartment (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s, _never_ Tsukishima and Kuroo’s, god forbid him).

Yamaguchi came in late, that night, smelling like cake and roses and smiling brightly as he said hello. Tsukishima stared at him so much he was afraid he would melt Yamaguchi or something.

Kuroo grinned when Yamaguchi left to take a shower – that shit eating grin – and told him he was drooling, too evident, he wondered how Yamaguchi didn’t notice it. Tsukishima denied it, but admitted however that _yeah, he has a crush on him, can you blame him, though? He smells like a fucking garden rose mixed with bakery, fucking bakery, Kuroo-san. Enough of the topic._

It wasn’t enough for Kuroo, however, because he kept making jokes and obvious innuendos, Tsukishima wanted to open a hole in the ground and be swallowed by it.

Luckily for him, Kuroo knew how to keep a secret so oblivious Yamaguchi and the rest of the pack didn’t know a thing. He’s still grateful for that. He’s not grateful for the jokes, though.

“He’s fine,” he’s concise when answering about the topic. Yes, he admitted to have a crush. But indeed the crush was going nowhere and Kuroo didn’t have to burst his nose into the matter, _no sir, you have no right, shut your mouth._ “We’re fine. I’m just studying and doing paperwork till 4 am, shut up.”

“Good to know then! Because this girl keep asking me about him – I’m joking Tsukki, don’t make that face. God, you look like a dinosaur just ate your report,” he closes the book. Tsukishima wonders why he opened in the first place, “and treat your elder with respects.”

 _You’re like, two years older than me, but ok, fossil._ He thought to himself.

Before he could say anything, though, Kenma – god guards Kenma – appears, putting his cellphone on the table, atop Kuroo’s book, without even looking at Tsukishima. “I need your help, Kuro.”

Kuroo just sighs, ordering his books and leaving the box with donuts on the table. He stands up, and looks at Tsukishima. Only then Kenma looks at him, and nods. “Am I Interrupting something?”

“Oh no,” Tsukishima says, adjusting his lenses, “go ahead, take him. In fact, please, take him, I beg you.”

“Hey!” Kuroo says, pretending to be mad. But they know him well enough, so they just roll their eyes. Kenma grabs Kuroo’s arm, nodding at Tsukishima for the last time, and taking Kuroo somewhere away.

Yes, _finally peace._ But his phone rings, and he sighs, and growls. _No peace then, didn’t want it anyway._

“Hello,” he answers the phone with a harsh tone. The one he uses against Bokuto’s bullshit. Except this time is not Bokuto, but Yamaguchi who calls. He smiles almost like a reflex.

“Tsukki! I’m sorry if I bother you, but can you got to the cafeteria? Like, right now?”

Ah, speak of the devil, _we summoned you, right? Are you the devil, Yamaguchi? You must be, you stole my soul. Or sucked it, whatever._

“Yamaguchi, its 11:15 am,” Tsukishima says, as it is the obvious thing to answer. But he’s not mad, in fact, he’s glad, finally something to make his day better.

“I know! I know, but this is an emergency. Please?” and he speaks with a voice so soft Tsukishima is sure he’s making puppy eyes right now.

_Yes, anything for you. You want me to bury a body? I’d do it for you. Unless you want me to kick a puppy. Yamaguchi please don’t make me kick a puppy._

“Fine,” he answers, sighing and pretending he’s tired and doesn’t want to go. Of course he wants to go wherever Yamaguchi is.

He’s so screwed for him.

* * *

When he arrives at the cafeteria, Yamaguchi is holding a big box with one hand. On the other, there’s two cups of coffee. Tsukishima fixes his bag, and goes to him, as fast as he can, pretending he’s not excited to see him.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima says behind him.

Yamaguchi is either too focused on his things or too nervous, because he jumps, _he fucking jumps,_ almost dropping the things to the ground. Tsukishima is fast enough to catch the box with his hands, but Yamaguchi spills some coffee in the ground.

“Thank lord you’re here. I was afraid I was going to break this or throw this into the ground. I almost did! You saw!”

Yamaguchi talks, so fast that Tsukishima has to raise an eyebrow to reassert the question. “Oh! This? Akaashi-san told me to bake cupcakes for him. Actually, he bought them for Bokuto-san. I made them as fast as I could, I’m just waiting for him to take them. ”

_Look at you, such a good person. Bake me all the cupcakes in the world, would you?_

“Sounds good. What happened?”

“I don’t know, something between winning a volleyball match and not getting depressed for losing a toy in a machine slot. Couldn’t understand it. But! I made some for us, they’re in the fridge. Our house’s fridge, not the bakery’s. Ok, I’ll stop.”

_No, don’t stop, speak to me. Tell me about your day, was it good? Mine was shitty till I saw you._

Tsukishima holds the big box, and looks at Yamaguchi. Now, as they’re still, he can see him very well. His hair is messy, he has flour on his neck, and cream in his cheek. Tsukishima is sure Yamaguchi made them as soon as Akaashi told him, forgetting about checking himself in the process.

“You have like, a lot of flour, and cream, everywhere.” Tsukishima says, smiling jokingly. He can’t stop his hand going to Yamaguchi’s cheek to clean up the cream there, as he hold the box with one hand now.

Suddenly, the air is very thick, and Yamaguchi goes ten shades of red at the action, almost dropping his coffees again. He looks at him, then looks at his hand, then stops.

Tsukishima stays there, frozen too.

_Amazing, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, Kei. Good job, award for the biggest idiot alive. Bigger than fucking Kageyama Tobio._

“Um, I-”Tsukishima stars, but pauses.

For a minute or two, or seconds –Tsukishima is not sure, not when Yamaguchi is in front of him, blushing because he _touched him–_ they stay like that. The coffees are probably getting cold (and why does Yamaguchi have coffee, even?), and the box feels heavier. But they’re staring at each other deeply, he's lost in that.

Until a voice get them out of their trances.

“Yamaguchi-kun,” Akaashi speaks behind them. Right, _the god damn cupcakes._

He looks uncomfortable. Tsukishima takes his hand out of Yamaguchi’s cheek. Akaashi is not looking at them, he’s trying to avoid their gazes, and _oh no, how long has he been there, looking at that weird stare contest?_ “Am I interrupting something? Yamaguchi-kun, is that flour on your hair?”

“Akaashi-san!” Yamaguchi replies, suddenly very aware of their surroundings. He’s still blushing, and just like Akaashi, he’s avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze. He cleans, or tries to clean the flour that’s left on his hair. He fails.

“Of course not! We were waiting for you. Right, Tsukki?”

 _Fucking swallow me, earth._ “Yeah.” Tsukishima answers. _Swallow me, please._ “I have your cupcakes box. Congratulations on whatever Bokuto did.”

Akaashi smiles, and all the tension from before goes away. At least between them and Akaashi. He takes his wallet out and pays Yamaguchi, then takes the box out of Tsukishima’s hand.

“Thank you. And Yamaguchi-kun, I’m sorry for bothering you so suddenly. You know much Bokuto-san love these.”

“It’s nothing, no biggie. I love making these too, ha ha.” Akaashi smiles again, nodding goodbye to them, before walking away.

As fast he came, he goes.

The tension that disappeared with Akaashi’s presence, is now coming back to them. “Do you think they’re a couple, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says, looking at Akaashi’s back, probably to dissipate that strange tension. Or out of curiosity. It could be both.

Tsukishima feels like he moved away sometime between the touch and Akaashi’s goodbye.

“Absolutely,” he replies. Yamaguchi nods. Tsukishima looks at him, and remembers the coffees on his hand. “What are the coffees for anyway?”

“Oh, right, I forgot! I bought them for us.” Yamaguchi offers him the already cold coffee, and Tsukishima takes it even when he doesn’t really like coffee. _He’s sure he would drink poison if Yamaguchi asked._ “For your help”

“You think my help was worth a cold cappuccino? You think lowly of me, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, playing. He’s grateful, because that seems to do. Yamaguchi’s shoulders drop, and he laughs.

“Oh, c’mon. I’ll buy you a tea,” he takes Tsukishima’s coffee cup and walks to the dump, throwing both cups to the trash. “Better?”

_Yamaguchi, everything is better with you. Buy me a fucking piece of paper and I’ll be grateful._

“You better buy me the best tea in the country.” Tsukishima says, as they start to walk away.

* * *

When they come home together that afternoon (Yamaguchi didn’t have late classes and it was his free day at work, Tsukishima just skipped classes because _fuck neurobiology, Yamaguchi first, thank you very much)_ , the first thing he does is go for the cupcakes in the fridge.

They’re just like he imagined it, well decorated, nice to look at. He’s hungry and craving for one in the moment, so he takes them out, and starts eating one while walking to the living, where Yamaguchi is.

He has a notebook in his legs, probably doing some paper work. Yamaguchi notices his entry, and looks at him, then looks at the cupcakes in his hands, then looks at him again.

Something in the great image of Tsukishima eating cupcakes like it’s the last meal on earth, cream in the corner of this mouth, messy, like a little kid, makes Yamaguchi cracks.

And he laughs, he really laughs, so damn hard he falls off the sofa, hitting his ribs with his notebook, and even then he _continues to laugh, the big fucker._

Tsukishima stands there watching Yamaguchi like he has just grown a third hand, not understanding what made Yamaguchi _laugh so damn hard he fell, what’s wrong with you, Yamaguchi? Do I look like a clown?_

“What? I was hungry” Tsukishima says, going for the next cupcake already, but also frowning, “why are you laughing, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi, _great, amazing, stunning,_ Yamaguchi, who is crying tears of joy now, stands up, and sits on the sofa again, leaving his notebook on the side, and looks at him again. “You looked so-” he starts, laughing in between the words.

Tsukishima frowns harder.

“Tsukki, you looked- oh god, you looked so cute,” he says, and oh, _oh. Did he just-_

Tsukishima’s brain is not working. It went to space, out, _please come back during business hour._ He’s really not functioning right now. Nope, can’t speak.

Tsukishima goes red from head to toe at Yamaguchi’s words, still holding the damn cupcakes, which are probably now melted. Just like him.

_We were manipulated by Yamaguchi, little ones. You feel me? No, come back, Kei! You still have dignity!_

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he replies. Yamaguchi is not looking at him now, returning his sight to the screen, but still laughing from time to time.

He looks beautiful under the living light, bright after laughing so much, Tsukishima wants to hear Yamaguchi’s laugh for the rest of his life.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, but Tsukishima knows better. Knows he’s not sorry at all. It’s okay, though, he is not mad.

He’s just fucked, in the sappiest and most melodramatic way he can imagine.

He decides to call Kuroo one hour after the big _your laugh is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard and you even called me cute!_ Event. Not because Kuroo is a love guru (he couldn’t even help himself), but because Tsukishima is desperate, he has like three friends and the most decent one is probably kissing the most idiotic one under the moonlight.

“Tsukki! You never call my dude, hello!” Kuroo answers, too loud for Tsukishima’s like.

He rolls his eyes but goes on. “Help,” Tsukishima replies, ignoring Kuroo’s greeting. “I’m in deep.”

There’s a pause, he sighs and leans on the wall. Kuroo is probably thinking why on earth he’s calling him.

After a minute, Kuroo speaks, “Hey, what’s wrong?” and something in his voice must have given him away, because Kuroo’s voice sounds worried instead of playful when he speaks. Tsukishima swears he can see him making the same cat being kick in the stomach face he made when Bokuto got sick.

“I need- I don’t know,” _not very eloquent right now, sorry Kuroo-san, brain in space._

“Got you, dude. Come tomorrow for dinner with the gang.”

“Thank you Kuroo-san,” it’s the last thing he says before hanging up.

And when he goes to his room after the call, and sees Yamaguchi making a strange and constipated look, he ignores it, telling himself his short circuited brain must be imagining things.

Yamaguchi stays in the door frame, looking at his room, even after Tsukishima closes his door.

* * *

The problem with Kuroo’s big fucking mouth, is that even when he knew how to keep a secret, he made everything evidently obvious when joking. Bokuto was an airhead, but he wasn’t a problem. The problem was Akaashi, nitpicking and observer Akaashi, who figured it out too fast.

“I heard you were in a staring contest with little Yamaguchi-kun.” Kuroo starts, as they’re eating dinner in Kuroo’s house, with a side smile and a wink.

They’ve been in Kuroo’s house all afternoon, the four of them. He’s really surprised the conversation hasn’t turned into his love life before.

Akaashi coughs at Kuroo’s words, choking on air, and Bokuto looks at them confused, Tsukishima swears his ears reflect confusion just like dogs. Tsukishima, on the other side, just shrugs, and tries to act cool and composed, but his friend probably know him better.

“You seem to hear everything about me lately, I wonder from who,” Tsukishima speaks, biting his fish, and not breaking eye contact with Kuroo. He doesn’t look at Akaashi, but he knows he feels his words too. “And don’t call him like that.”

Tsukishima swears Akaashi is dying on the other side of the table, still choking on nothing. Bokuto, on the other side, is still clueless.

“Of course, we are a big family! We communicate, right, Keiji?”

 _Fuck Kuroo-san and his big mouth._ Tsukishima thinks. Akaashi is probably thinking the same thing.

“Please, have mercy.” Akaashi says, taking a sip of water. He doesn’t seem like dying anymore, but he looks ashamed, and guilty. “I figured something was happening the moment I saw you both staring at each other, Tsukishima-kun. I just wanted to know something,” _fuck Akaashi Keiji, too, for looking so damn cool even when he fucked it up and buried his nose where he shouldn't._ “I deeply apologize if I overstepped your boundaries.”

Bokuto looks at them, confused again. When he realizes he can’t understand, he goes back to eating, but he’s sulking. _Fuck Bokuto-san, just because._

“You didn’t. I’m all right,” he swallows, _fuck Yamaguchi in the process, too. “_ It’s just a crush, I’m gonna get over him. Period.”

But it’s not just a crush. He knows, everybody know, even clueless Bokuto-san.

“No, you’re not,” Kuroo starts, “Man, hear me out. Tomorrow, you will confess your undying love for your best friend. I will bring the rain,” Tsukishima stares at him, confused and dumfounded, “You know, the rain in the movies? Whatever. And you will live happily with him forever. Problem solved. Fairy tale. Right, Bo?”

Bokuto, who just seems to have caught the flow of the conversation suddenly, replies “Yes! Happy ever later! Just like me and Akaashi. Is it like that, Akaashi?”

Akaashi blushes, but replies, “It’s happy ever after, Bokuto-san.”

_So they’re really a couple. You hear that Yamaguchi? Of course not, he’s not here, are you an idiot? Don’t answer yourself!_

“Yeah, that! Happy ever after, Tsukki! Akaashi you’re a genius.” Bokuto smiles at Tsukishima, wide, big, reassuring him, “You don’t have to worry, you’re best friends, everything will be good at the end of the day!”

“I agree,” Akaashi adds. He has a look like he knows something no one else in the room does, “You don’t have to worry.”

Tsukishima sighs, but nods as an answer.

He can’t help worrying about it. But maybe they’re right, and everything will be fine.

* * *

Not everything goes as planned, Tsukishima knows that. This week started shitty, he oversleep, and almost failed a major test but saved his ass out of pure luck. He consumed all the luck in that, it seems. 

When he goes to his house, early in the morning after staying at Kuroo’s, the first thing he sees is Yamaguchi under a blanket in the living room. He is awake, but it looks like he slept all night there instead of going to his room. 

He was waiting for him. And he looks really mad.

_Fuck, I forgot to call him. What should I do now? Say hello? Apologize? Say ‘I’m sorry I was venting about mi big ass crush on you with my college friends’?_

“I know it’s not my place to tell you something,” Yamaguchi starts, “it’s your life and you live it however you want it, with whoever you want. But this is our place, we live together, I was worried sick and you didn’t call, not even texted me.”

 _So that’s my ‘welcome home’,_ Tsukishima thinks. He doesn’t know what to say or do. He doesn’t even know where to start, and the only excuse he can make comes with a confession he’s not ready to make yet.

Yamaguchi stares at him, deeply.

“I know, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

At that, Yamaguchi calms, “I hope not. I know you’re dating Kuroo-san but please consider my worries as a friend.”

“I’m so-“, _wait what?_ “Yamaguchi, what are you talking about?” _Tsukishima dating Kuroo-san? No, thank you._

“You, dating Kuroo-san…” he looks as confused as Tsukishima feels, staring directly at him, “am I wrong?”

“No, I'd never- no. I’m not dating that cat head,” Tsukishima says, walking towards him. “Why do you think I’m dating him?”

“I don’t know, the calls, all the meetings, all the time you spend together. Makes sense.” He's not looking mad anymore, but he looks confused, and Tsukishima might be imagining it, but he looks _jealous._

Yamaguchi moves to the side, giving space so Tsukishima can sit beside him. He takes off the blanket, Tsukishima sits, and he puts his head in Tsukishima’s shoulder, sighing. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable by saying that.”

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima answers. _It’s now or never, happily ever later!_ He takes Yamaguchi’s hand and intertwine their fingers, “but again, I’m not dating him. I don’t even want to date him. I want to date someone else.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima is not looking at Yamaguchi, but by the way he squeezes his hand in reply, and by how soft his voice sounds, he bets he’s smiling. “Who do you want to date, then?” 

He knows. Of course he knows.

Tsukishima wants to kiss him, he wants to speak, take Yamaguchi’s shoulder and scream at him _I love you, I love you, I love you. You love me too, right? Let’s date, let’s date._ Instead, he rests his head on Yamaguchi’s head. “You,” he says, softly, whispering, "I like you."

There, he said it. Nothing else to say, or do. He closes his eyes, waiting, anticipating.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi stands up from the sofa abruptly, letting his hand go. “Ok!” he shouts, and jumps, and with both hands slaps himself. Tsukishima stares, and stares, and stares, really confused. Was something wrong? It was not mutual? _Shit, I messed up, he doesn’t want this, find me a rocket and send me to the moon, with no ticket back, goodby-_

“I want to date you too!” Yamaguchi shouts again, interrupting his thoughts, and sits, this time on Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima is honestly so lost, his hands stay in the air, moving without knowing what to do. _I died and went to heaven,_ he thinks _._ But Yamaguchi knows what he’s doing, because the next moment he puts his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulder and his forehead in Tsukishima’s forehead. “I like you a lot, too,” he whispers.

Yamaguchi doesn’t stay still after that, thought. He moves closer, until their breaths are mixing, until Tsukishima swears he can smell the garden, and the cakes and all of his favorites things, again, mixed up with Yamaguchi, _his favorite person._

And as he feels the world goes slow motion, he moves forward, closing the millimeter space left, softly kissing Yamaguchi.

Maybe he’s sappy, or maybe he’s too deep, blame it on his fluttering heart, slamming hard against his chest, blame it on the butterflies, and Yamaguchi’s soft lips, soft tongue, soft everything. Blame it on years of holding back, or the happiness of the moment, but he feels Yamaguchi tastes like strawberries.

Strawberries he doesn’t want to stop eating. 

Their lips connect over and over again, his hands goes everywhere he can touch, Yamaguchi’s face, Yamaguchi’s neck, his waist, and back again with his face, on and on. He’s not holding back, not anymore. He opens his mouth, Yamaguchi open his, and they both kiss deeply till their lips are numb, and they're out of breath.

Only then, Yamaguchi speaks again, but without moving away, forehead to forehead. “I'm so happy. I want to bake you a cake, let me bake you a strawberry cake. ”

Tsukishima laughs at him then, without moving away. _You’re a delight, Yamaguchi,_ he thinks. “yes, bake me all the cakes in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, all feedback is welcome.  
> Leave kuddos and comment to let me know if you liked it :D


End file.
